TDPI: SYOC Extras
by Aleister Bloodrive VII
Summary: A short extra scenes and short stories of the characters from "TDPI SYOC" by Michael15. Most of them are drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

There was not challenge today and as such everyone is enjoying their free day.

Just now, we can see Friedrich and Ezekiel in their room, they were playing poker...

"I have a pair, eh!"

"Not! you mustn't tell me what you have..!"

Actually it was Friedrich trying to teach Ezekiel how to play poker but Zeke just don't get it.

"You're too honest, pal. To play poker as a pro, you must be a perfect list! or have a lot of luck..."

Said Friedrich as he jaw dropped upon seeing the royal flush that Ezekiel just draw.

"Darn, not even a pair in this one, eh..."

"Hahaha! you're the funniest pal! I usually only lose against my sis but it's kinda refreshing lose against someone else."

"Hehehe... I don't even know how I win but if you're happy with that, I'm also happy, eh!"

"So, wanna to get out and say "Hi" to the ladies?"

Ask Friedrich with a evil grim on his face.

"Sure, I guess that would be nice, eh."

"That's the spirit! do you already have a chick in mind?"

"I... Eh?"

"If you said Friederike I kill you while you sleep."

"Not! I mean, she is kinda cute I guess... but I don't like any girl in particular, eh."

"I see, well better go nuts and chose one already, it will be a shame if your crush is eliminated before you became a couple."

"Yeah, the teams are separated in boys and girls, so any possible love interest will also be in the rival team, eh."

"Unless you're into guys."

There was and awkward silence after Friedrich said that, but then he realizes that he just said the wrong thing.

"Wait! wait! wait! I'm not saying that any of us swing to that side! I just..."

"It's ok, this time I just understand what you told me, eh."

"Cool..! anyways let get out for awhile."

"Yeah, I'm going to say "Hi" to all the running rabbits! eh!"

"Hahahaha! don't overdo it pal!"

And both of them get out of the room still laughing and joking around.


	2. Chapter 2

Another free day, most of the campers where spending their time hanging with each other, it was almost impossible not make any friends in this kind of situation.

However... this is Total DRAMA! and as you can guess it was only matter of time to have a Drama...

"Alright, this is it Dale."

Said Carmelita to Dale, at her side was Miguel and as you can already guess, they both are facing a cornered Dale.

The next one to speak was Miguel.

"She is right Dale, it's about time to chose which of us is your true boyfriend..."

"...Or girlfriend!"

Added Carmelita.

"Wait..! just wait a moment! let me explain what happen..""

Said Dale who as said before, was cornered against the wall by his two "Lovers".

But suddenly someone start to play a piano which by the way appear out of nowhere, maybe Chris is gonna to use it for the next challenge or something...

Anyways, the three members of the love triangle turn toward the piano to find Zack playing it and at his side were the Schwarzer siblings.

The only reaction of Miguel and Carmelita was raise a eyebrow, Dale however, try to scape but Carmelita quickly grab and put him in the corner again.

"Yeah... you need to explain it Dale."

Said Zack as he keep playing the piano.

"Why..?"

Half whispered Friederike but then her brother gives her a friendly pat in the head.

"Come on sis, let do this... together."

"Sure!"

" 'Come on'? come on you two! I can't keep playing this thing all the day!"

Yells Zack.

"Don't you know that's rude to interrupt this kind of personal talks?"

Asked Carmelita.

"They are rude for sure, but now I'm curious about what they're gonna to do."

Added Miguel who as he said, was interested in whatever the siblings and Zack are up to.

"You see, after seeing you three arguing over this we think you need a little 'push'. "

Explain Zack.

"And my Sis came up with the idea of making that 'push' a song!"

The one who is talking this time was the older of the siblings by the way.

"A song!?"

Asked the confused members of the love triangle at the same time.

Suddenly all the lights were turn off leaving only two spotlights that framed the love triangle and the improvised

"Why don't you talk to each other?

Why don't you talk to each other?

Just give it a try..!"

Begins to sang Friedrich.

"..Why don't you talk about what happened?

I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why..."

Sang the little Friederike with a more soft voice.

Dale looked at both, Carmelita and Miguel but he instantly feel very ashamed and turns towards the wall.

Carmelita seems a little disappointed and even angry but the she exchange a glace with her "Rival".

Miguel close his eyes and negate with the head, Carmelita understood the gesture and gives him a nod.

"Listen Dale... maybe we were too hard with you."

"I know that you must be a little confused with the sudden change in your sexuality, I understand that."

Tells Miguel, with the somewhat kind words of understanding from their lovers.

"You guys..."

Whisper Dale as he turns to face they.

"You might not believe it

You might not believe it..!"

That was Friederike who continue singing.

"But you got a lot in common, you really do.

You both love him and he loves both of you."

Following his sister, Friedrich also keep singing with his obviously more manly voice.

"I'm sorry for what I do, I was reckless and end doing and saying the wrong stuffs... I can't keep blaming the alcohol... I'm really sorry... I can't change what I did and neither can just chose between the two of you... you surely hate me now."

Needles to point that this was Dale.

"I don't hate you."

"Me neither."

"If we hated you, do you think we will be here..? I... WE want to solve this."

Said Miguel.

"I know you both need it

I know you both need it."

Keep singing Friedrich.

Somehow thanks to Chris virtual reality device we're now watching Dale's memories with Carmelita and Miguel, not only the ones that happen during the episodes or the challenges but a lot of never seem before moments that happened during free days like this one, there was laughs, fights and even tears.

"You're right, I can't keep running away from this."

Hearing this Miguel and Carmelita look at each other, both of them were kinda nervous.

"Someone who knows what you're going through..."

Sang Friederike who was now sitting atop the piano thanks to his brother who gently lift her.

Zack however, do not say anything but raises a small sign that have written "THEY DON'T PAY ME ENOUGH"

"Miguel... I'm really sorry but after thinking about it I'm completely sure that I'm straight..."

Confess Dale.

"I see... I kinda see that coming, it's ok man... looks like you win."

The last part was to Carmelita.

"Wait I'm not finished yet, Carmelita listen, you're a great girl but I can't let one hangover dictate with who I must be..."

"Is that so..? I understand, I'm not going to lie, that makes me sad but I can't forcefully change your feelings, I guess I have to earn those feelings with more than one night of passion..."

Told a now sad Carmelita.

"You might not believe it

You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do

You both love him and he loves both of you

You both love him and he loves both of you"

The siblings finish the song together and the lights returns to normal revealing all the other campers watching the little show, even Chris and the chef where here!

Speaking of the chef... he was crying! but when the camera focus on him he change his expression to an angry one and his tears somehow return to his eyes like in reverse... weird.

"Thanks for the help, I think u really need that push..."

Said Dale to Zack and the siblings.

"No problem pal, I just feel like I owe you one!"

While saying this we can see a flashback of the night were all begins, it clearly shows Friedrich bringing all the alcohol.

"And I feel like if I have used you..."

Said Friederike with a little blush on her face.

"And I do it because no one else knows how to play this freaking piano!"

Add Zack.

"I was wondering, how do you brought that heavy looking piano so quickly and without no one noticing it?"

Ask DJ, who like the chef was also crying.

"Nice question! I used my last invention! the Changing Chopsticks! with them I can shrink any object and easily carry it!"

And just as he said the odd pair of chopsticks shrink the piano to the size of a grain of rice!

"See that? then watch how I'm gonna to return it to it's original size! Changing Chopsticks!"

But then...

"Wait you don't programmed it properly!"

Yells Bella but it was too late, the miniaturized piano begins to grow but it doesn't stop when it reached it's original size! instead, the piano keep growing even bigger until the it reached the roof and make all the edifice shake like pudding!

Obviously everyone run away to outside.

"I told you."

That was the last that Bella said to Zack who is receiving a deadly glare from most of the campers.

And in the background, we can see how the edifice is falling apart and the piano keep growing.

A/N: Mr. Bloodrive here!

Firstly... I hope you liked it! I'm talking to you Michael15! xD

What can I say? this little "scene" was perfect for a song!

And! a few disclaimers:

I don't own total drama.

I don't own xiaoling showdown.

I don't own the song "Both of you" from Steven Universe.

I don't own any of the characters salve the Schwarzer siblings.

And I don't own "TDPI: SYOC" that's property of his author Michael15!


End file.
